Without a fight
by siri holm
Summary: Hermione and George are dating, but when they meet George’s ex at a party, something happens. Please read and review.


**Without a fight **

AN: I think this is one of my nightmares :-P hope you like it. And I love love love reviews so please :-D

There are a million reasons why you shouldn't introduce your girlfriend to your ex-girlfriend, but Hermione could never imaged what was about to happen. George and Marie had been together forever, but then she'd left him. She'd left George for another boy, left him with a broken heart, a broken spirit, and Hermione had been there to pick him up. She knew she hadn't mend him completely, something always told her he missed Marie, everything she did had to be better then what Marie could do. Somewhere deep inside she'd always known she wasn't good enough for him, she was second at everything. Just the way he looked at Marie when she walked through the door made her heart break.

"I want him back." They were standing against the wall looking at George by the bar. Hermione felt her heart fall in to her stomach, she tryed to understand how Marie could do this. She'd broken his heart, cheated, she'd decided he wasn't good enough and now she wanted him back. How could she do this to her, to him? Their relationship was actually going well right now, they were starting to be a real couple letting some other then their nearest common friends know.

"You broke his heart, you cheated on him, how can you do this to him?" Hermione knew how she could do it, Marie knew just as well as she did that he never got over her. Hermione had lost even before they were a couple. She didn't want to give up but there were nothing she could do, it was all up to him.

"I was confused. Finding true love at first shot wasn't my plan, I had to try something else. But now that's over, I want him back." She should never have gotten herself in to this, she could just as well dated a married guy; eitherway she was bound to get hurt.

"You just want to break every relationship he gets in to. You didn't want him, but you won't let anyone else have him so you take him back. You are a bitch you know that right?" Hermione was just getting angry, it wouldn't work. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, Marie shouldn't be able to just take him away like that.

"If I'm the bitch you say I am he probably won't get back with me, and then you don't have any problems. I'm not going to force him to be with me, I'm just going to ask, and if he wants to be with me he can." She was just showing of, any normal person would just told George, but Marie wanted to see her like this, angry and unsure.

"I don't understand why you told me this anyway, I really don't need to know you want him back. If he wants you back, he'll take you back, if he wants to stay with me he will." She looked over at him, she had so lost this. "Just don't try to screw with my head." She was already screwed up bad and this didn't help. She had to make a list of ways to put George out of your mind, she was going to need it tonight.

"I just thought you should know so you can be prepared when I take him home with me tonight." Hermione just wanted to stab her, she was so full of her self. Hermione didn't notice George until he touched her arm.

"You ok sweetheart?" He put the beers down on the table. She kissed him, sweet, gentile like they always were, but this kiss had to last forever, this was all she got.

"Sure, everything's fine." So the kiss didn't last forever, but that was what she got. He looked in to her eyes.

"You don't look ok, sure everything's all right?" She looked over at Marie. This was his decision, she couldn't stop it forever, well she could but she wouldn't, and she didn't want to se what happened.

"I think I'll just go get some air, getting a bit crowded in here." This was the stupidest thing she would ever do, why didn't she fight for him? She was an idiot.

"Ok, you sure there is nothing wrong?" he looked worried, probably because she looked like an emotional mess, she tried to smile.

"Just come out and get me in 15 minutes, I'll make it worth your wile." He smiled at her words and kissed her forehead.

"Sure sweetheart." So she left him with Maria, what girlfriend would do that? She obviously would, she sat down in the staircase leading to the front door, sipping her beer. So when he didn't come down this stairs in 15 minutes what was she going to do? She could get drunk, or she could get high. She could go home and through all his stuff out of a window, that would be mean. She could go home and send messages to all her friends about what a creep he was, but he wasn't really a creep. She could go up and jell at him, but that would just embarrass her just as mush as him. She could hex Marie so she was a lousy lover, she wasn't sure just how to do that and George wouldn't care anyway as long as she was back. She should just go out and find someone else, just get right over him. She looked at her watch, 15 minutes, she was going to give it a bit longer, she had to finish her beer before she left anyway. She probably should just go home and go to sleep, he still had her key and they were supposed to stay at her place tonight, he might show up. Baking, cleaning the bathroom, reading, playing really loud music, go dancing, ideas for what to do rushed through her head as she sat there. When 30 minutes had passed non of them felt like a good idea. She had to get out of there, and home wasn't an alternative. Hermione got out her mobile phone and called one of the most unlikely persons.

"Hello?" She could hear he was sleepy. She was glad he sounded nothing like his brother.

"Hi Ron, it's Hermione." Even if he had been asleep he was awake now.

"Hi Herm, aren't you and George at that house warming party?" He just had to ask didn't he.

"Ron, are you alone?" She wasn't going to talk about George over the phone.

"You know I am, what's wrong?" he thought something was really wrong, she could hear it in his voice.

"Want to fool around with your brothers leftovers?" She couldn't find any other way to put it.

"Just get over here Herm, we'll talk." He was going to be nice and caring and understanding, he was always good at that and she didn't mind.

"Be there in a minute." She took out her wand as she put away her phone, and with a pop she was standing in Ron's flat. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small eitherit was just right for him. She turned around, he was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. His hair was a mess, and he was just wearing his boxers, she could see he'd been sleeping when she called. "I'll just brush my teeth and take of some makeup before I come to bed. Could you find me a t-shirt to sleep in?" She could see him smiling as he tried to make his hair look normal.

"Sure, your toothbrush is in the second drawer with all the rest of your stuff." He went back in to his bedroom as she went in to the bathroom. When Hermione looked in the mirror she saw what a mess she looked like. She quickly washed of the heavy make-up she'd been wearing, and brushed her teeth before she let her hair down and tried to brush it straight. She needed to sleep, or drink or just go curl up with Ron. She and Ron was a strange friendship, it had started back in school when they started to fool around just for the fun of it. They even tried dating for two weeks, but they quickly realised it wouldn't work, they were just friends. She finally got out of the bathroom it was time to get to bed.

"Hi." She was standing in the doorway. To anyone else this would be sick, but to them this was getting normal, this was their hide away when they didn't have anyone else.

"You look better like this." He was laying in bed looking at her.

"Like what? Like a complete mess?" She gave him a nasty look as she started to undress. She felt him watching her every move.

"Like without the make-up, and without the shirt, you look beautiful." She shook her head and threw her bra at him before she pulled on his t-shirt.

"Thanks, idiot. Move over so I get some room." He rolled over letting her crawl under the covers. She was glad he'd already warmed up the bed, she really wasn't in the mood for cold sheets tonight.

"So you broke up?" She curled up close to him, wanting to feel as mush of his warm skin as she could. She didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted an explanation.

"Pretty mush." She hide her face in his chest, she felt like she was 16 again with no real control over her emotions or her emotional life.

"What does that mean?" He stroked her hair waiting for her answer. He wasn't trying to push an answer out of her, he knew her too well, pushing would just break her now.

"Marie shoved up, she wanted him back." She looked up at him to see how he reacted, she looked in to brown angry eyes.

"And he just went back to her?" she could here he was angry with him. "He's a bastard, I'm sorry he's my brother." She knew he wasn't really sorry he was his brother, but George had promised Ron not to break her heart.

"I guess he did." Hermione's voice was small.

"I guess he did? Aren't you sure he went back to her?" She kissed him, getting as close to him as she could. He didn't push her of, it would just hurt her and thought be told he enjoyed it. "Hermi" he said when she pulled back.

"We bought know he wants her back. I left them alone together and asked him to come out and get me, but he never came out for me." I dawned on her, she'd let him go without a fight and now she was just rambling.

"If he wants her instead of you he isn't worth it."

"I know, but still… I thought… maybe I loved him." She was close to crying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure he isn't coming back?" Hermione closed her eyes, whishing he hadn't asked.

"He'll be back, when she breaks his heart again. Your brother is a jerk." She kissed him again. "Want to fool around?" She just wanted to stop thinking, let her body get control over mind and make it all go away.

"How about we just sleep? I'm not going to take advantage of you now." he brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"So now you are going to be all sweet, I should have called someone else." She put her tongue.

"You'll thank me in the morning." Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was right, but it didn't matter right now.

"So, just kissing and sleeping?"

"Yeah, just kissing and sleeping." She kissed him.

"I'm going to miss George you know." He kissed her back.

"I know you will." They just lay there kissing, after a while he was just stroking her hair and face until she fell asleep in his arms.

AN: Love it? Hate it? Please review


End file.
